Life
by pegasus21
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Hermione have been having a secret relationship. What happens when people start to find out? Will there love survive? It's a test of love and friendship. I've deleted the alternate ending due to it being hated by everyone. Enjoy!
1. Beginnings

Life By: pegasuschic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. So don't sue me or anything.  
  
Summery: Hermione and Draco try to have a relationship but hide it from her friends and his family. What happens when people start to find out? Can their love survive?  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were now in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They'd been back a few weeks now and were loaded down with homework. Most of it Harry and Ron had to do on their own now that Hermione was Head Girl and had her own dorm. Although Ron's main concern was the fact that Hermione now had to share a room with Draco Malfoy, who made Head Boy. Ron hated this, yet was happy that Hermione had her own room. He had had a crush her since 5th year, but ever since their 1st Hogsmead trip in 6th year, Hermione had been acting strange. She hardly had time for Harry and himself anymore, never helped them with their homework, and seemed more anti-social. Ron was thinking these very thoughts, sitting in the common room with Harry, when Hermione came dashing down from Ginny's room in the Gryffindor tower. "Hey Harry, hey Ron. Sorry, I have to go. I have an essay due tomorrow in Arithmacy and I haven't even started it. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." said Hermione in a mad rush for the portrait hole. She didn't even give them a chance to reply before she was gone. "Wow, that was really weird." scoffed Ron. "Yeah, 'Mione doing an essay a day before it's due. That thing should have been done weeks ago." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Hermione said her password (sweet tooth) at the entrance to her common- room and walked in to set her bag down, when a hand grabbed her around her waist. "Don't scream." said her intruder. "Or what?" Hermione replied. "I'll be forced to think of terrible ways to torture you." Hermione turned around to face her attacker and asked, "Will these methods of torture require me to be naked?" "It's possible that they might." replied Draco with his famous Malfoy smirk. Hermione stood on her tip toes (Draco now stood 6'2") and kissed him. Draco stepped away from the kiss a little out of breath, "I love it when you think dirty." Hermione just laughed, "You love me no matter what." Draco looked down into her maple brown eyes, "You know I do. I would do anything for you. Even die for you." Hermione began to cry and hugged Draco tightly to her, "I know you love me. I love you too, but I can never think of you dying. Even for me." "But what if my father ever found out about us? He would tell Voldemort and he would have my father kill you." Draco's worst fear was his father finding out about his and Hermione's relationship. "That's why we're keeping it a secret. Harry and Ron don't even know and they're my best friends." "OK, let's go to a happier topic. I have a surprise for you." "Oh, Draco, you didn't have to." exclaimed Hermione. "Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Draco took her hand and led her to the middle of the room and held onto her hand. "Alright, open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes to a dimly lit room with the light provided by many candles throughout the entire room. Rose petals were strewn all around the room, even on the bed. Hearts magically flew around the ceiling, and there was a table with 2 chairs off to the corner with dinner and 2 candles lit in the middle. "Oh my, Draco I can't believe you did this. It's so beautiful." "Do you like it then?" "Like it? I love it. I love you." Hermione ran into Draco's arms and kissed his cheek. "Happy Anniversary. We've been together one year today." said Draco as he leaned in to kiss Hermione passionately. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, "Draco, I can't believe you remembered." "Of course I did. How could I forget?" Draco bent down and enveloped Hermione in a kiss, taking her breath away. He slowly began to lead her towards the bed. He lay her down and began to make love to her. 


	2. Hogsmead: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The plot alone is mine.  
  
sappyromantic: thanks so much for the review, I plan to complete this story, sorry about the format. This is my first fanfic and I'm trying to work out the kinks.  
  
foreveryours89: thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you love the beginning of my story, 1st fanfic, so please hang in there.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hogsmead: Flashback  
  
Flashback: 1 year ago, The Three Broomsticks Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table drinking butterbeers, talking about quidditch. "Seriously Ron, you have gotten better. Would I lie to you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Awe, is little Pothead trying to make the Weasel feel better?" came the sneering voice of Malfoy walking over with his goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy. Don't you have a Death Eater's meeting to be at?" scowled Hermione.  
  
Draco turned a bright color red in the face and leaned in real close to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about, Granger. What you say now could come back to bite you in the ass."  
  
Hermione began to get a mental image of a silver snake with blue/gray eyes slithering up her leg and biting her in the ass. At this thought she actually giggled out loud.  
  
Draco turned about as red as the famous Weasley hair. He couldn't believe the Mudblood had the nerve to laugh at him. He turned around without a second glance to the Golden Trio and stormed out the pub, leaving behind a confused group of witches and wizards.  
  
"Can you believe Malfoy walked off without another insult and actually looked embarrassed?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't even call 'Mione a Mudblood. He used her real last name." Ron looked shocked.  
  
Hermione had nothing to say. She was puzzled by the hurt and sad look she thought she glimpsed in Draco's eyes. 'Wait did I just think of him as Draco and not Malfoy?'  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go find a book I've been wanting. I'll meet you at the train to go back. Ok?" Hermione didn't even give them the chance to answer her back before she had dashed out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
She followed Draco the way she thought he went.  
  
"Draco, wait!"  
  
Draco turned around upon hearing his name yelled. He was surprised to see Granger running at him.  
  
'Since when does she call me by my first name?' thought Draco  
  
"What do you want?" sneered Draco, putting on a false bravado.  
  
"Um, uh, I was kind of wondering what that was about back there?" asked a concerned Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need a filthy mudblood meddling in my affairs. Now, go away. I don't want anyone to see me associating with you."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to tear up and when she turned to leave, one word stopped her.  
  
"Hermione...." It was little more than a whisper, but she still heard it.  
  
'He just called me by my name, this is too weird. What should I do?' "Draco?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this is going to sound weird to you, and I don't deserve your attention. But do you think we could go somewhere and talk. A lot has happened to me this summer and I think you're probably the only person I can talk to about it."  
  
"Really, you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. No games, I promise. Meet me at the train in 15 minutes?"  
  
Hermione really had to think this over; Malfoy had always been such a prat to her and her friends. Could she put it all behind her?  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there."  
  
"Ok, see you..." Draco now had new hope in his eyes. He really wanted her to trust him and listen to him.  
  
Hermione turned to leave but stopped when she heard Draco mumble "Thanks 'Mione."  
  
Draco was unaware that Hermione heard the last part and walked off unknowing.  
  
15 minutes later at the train.... Hermione cautiously walked down the corridor on the train expecting Draco to jump out any second. When she came to the last compartment she noticed Draco sitting there with his head in his hands looking sullen.  
  
She didn't know if she should say anything or leave him alone to think. She decided to take a risk.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked up and she nearly cried out at the pained look in his eyes. She took a seat next to him and tried to think of something to say. But before she could get a word out he started talking.  
  
"Look, I know you hate me."  
  
"Um, I.."  
  
"Don't try to deny it. I know you do, and I deserve it. Really I do. But this summer a lot happened. I just thought you should know so you can rethink your opinion of me."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded for him to proceed.  
  
"Well, I went home for the summer and my father told me I was ready to be initiated into the Dark Lord's inner circle."  
  
"Oh my, Draco. What happened?" Hermione couldn't believe what he had to go through at home.  
  
"I told him I didn't want to follow Voldemort. Unlike every believes, I do not want to be told what to do by some power crazy psycho. Every day after that my father would beat me, with the hopes of changing my mind. I wouldn't do it, so he started to beat my mother too. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. So, I agreed to meet the Dark Lord and went to the meetings."  
  
"Draco, are you telling me you're a Death Eater? Why are you even talking to me then?"  
  
"Well, when we came back to Hogwarts, I talked to Dumbledore. I couldn't take it anymore. Now, Dumbledore has me spying for the Ministry along with Professor Snape."  
  
"Draco. Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Because I have to be mean to you to hold up my image to my father. But, I really like you." Draco hadn't meant to say that last part but deep down he was happy he didn't have to hide it any more.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say. I've always liked you too. I just always thought you hated me. You were always insulting me so I had to have come backs for you."  
  
"I know this is a little fast, but 'Mione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I want to, but what will your father do. What about Harry and Ron, they will absolutely hate me."  
  
"Don't worry about all of that. We'll keep it a secret. We can worry about all the rest later on. Just say you'll be mine." Draco tried desperately to convince her.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms and enveloped him in a warm hug.  
  
Draco kissed her cheek. "I think you might want to find your own compartment now. It's time for the train to leave. Your lackeys will be here any minute, and I don't think they'd enjoy finding us like this."  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about them. Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, ok? Meet me at 7 in the library." Then she surprised both of them by giving him a quick peck on the lips and made her way to her usual compartment and awaited Harry and Ron. 


	3. Inquiring Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inquiring Minds  
  
End Flashback..  
  
Hermione woke up to the feeling of something sliding up her leg. She gave a quick start, but then began to feel that familiar tingling sensation between legs.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." There lay a very naked Draco, snaking his hand up her thigh.  
  
Now Hermione remembered the previous night. They had been together a whole, wonderful year. Of course Draco still acted the perfect Slytherin in front of the entire school. Hermione pretended to be hurt by his callousness, but secretly pined for their secret meetings.  
  
They would meet in the Astronomy tower, behind the stands at the quidditch pitch, and in any available broom closet. The summer was dreadful for both when they had to be separated. They couldn't even owl lest Draco's father find out.  
  
As usual she stayed the last two weeks of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys. There, Harry and Ron grew curious about Hermione's withdrawal from the world.  
  
When they returned from summer break they could not believe their luck when they were announced as Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
It was like fate was working for them for once. Although, Harry and Ron still didn't know. They could sleep in the same room, cuddle on the couch in front of the fire, or even take a bath together in their Jacuzzi if they wanted.  
  
The only person who knew about their relationship was Dumbledore. He had to know, being as he was the one who had Draco spying on Voldemort.  
  
Draco's beatings and his mothers had stopped since he believed Draco to be on his side.  
  
"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Draco placed a kissed on Hermione's brow, wrinkled in thought.  
  
"I was thinking about the progression of our relationship."  
  
"All goods thoughts, I hope." smiled Draco.  
  
"Of course. When ever I think about us, it's always good. Hey, we have to get ready for class. Let's get up." Before Draco could react, Hermione was already dashing to the bathroom.  
  
Draco came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I have a quidditch match against Gryffindor today. Will you come and cheer me on?"  
  
"Well, I can't openly turn against my house. I have to wear the Gryffindor colors, on the outside."  
  
"What are you implying?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That if you use your imagination I could possibly wear matching green bra and panties." She leaned up and pecked a kiss onto his pouty lips.  
  
She finished getting ready for class with a smirk on her face similar to Draco's.  
  
Hermione sat next to her friend Ginny on the Gryffindor side cheering on her house.  
  
"Isn't Harry handsome? He's so athletic, charming, and sweet."  
  
"What ever you say Ginny. He's just Harry to me. Ron's doing much better isn't he?"  
  
Hermione tried to divert Ginny's attention off of herself; she was trying to watch Draco. He had tried for the snitch twice now. Harry had knocked him off track both times.  
  
Hermione knew Draco still hated Harry but tried to stay out of his way for her. Harry was just being plain old belligerent to Draco. She was surprised Madam Hooch hadn't called unnecessary roughness on Harry.  
  
Slytherin was currently in the lead 80-50 when Hermione noticed that Draco was headed for the snitch.  
  
'Draco really needs this win. I don't know if he can take losing to Harry again, on top of being courteous to him.'  
  
Hermione was nearly on the edge of her seat. It looked like Harry was going to get the snitch.  
  
"Hermione, what are you worried about? You know Harry is going to get it."  
  
"I know. I'm just nervous. You never know what could happen in a game of quidditch."  
  
'Come on Draco. I know you can do it. Just go a little faster.' Hermione's silent cheering made no difference. Harry did a spiral dive and grabbed the snitch with two fingers.  
  
"Whoooooo, HARRY!!!!!!! Go Gryffindor!!!!! Hermione, did you see that. Harry won the game. Again." Ginny was screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
Hermione hugged her friend and made her way to the Gryffindor common room for the celebration. Butterbeers were passed around, and the students were merry.  
  
When she noticed how snockered Ron and Harry were (Harry, was in a corner making out with Ginny, unbeknownst to her brother Ron), she made her way out of the common room.  
  
Harry went in search of another butterbeer Ron came up to him in a huff.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No, she's probably fed up with all the drinking and went back to her room to read a book." Harry nearly stumbled his way back to a chair.  
  
"I'm just wondering what's been going on with her lately." scoffed Ron  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, last year she started staying up a lot, sneaking back in to the dorm late, and forgetting about homework. This year, now that she's Head Girl, she hardly talks to us anymore."  
  
Harry thought about this for a second then replied, "Well, she has a lot of responsibilities now as Head Girl. She has to plan things, and patrol.."  
  
"Yeah, with Malfoy!" spitting out the name as if he could taste it's sourness in his mouth.  
  
"What? Ron, are you jealous of Malfoy?"  
  
"NO!!" cried Ron  
  
"Yes, you are. Don't be, this is Hermione we're talking about. She would never do anything with that silly git." reassured Harry  
  
"Your right. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Good, now let's hurry. There's more butterbeers to drink, and girls to snog." Laughed Harry.  
  
Over the next couple of months Harry began to rethink his advice to Ron. There were only three months left until graduation and he began to notice Draco and Hermione watching each other a lot.  
  
Whenever Harry would talk to Hermione in the Great Hall she always seemed distracted. When Harry would look up Draco would be staring at Hermione. Once during potions with the Slytherins, Harry looked up from his cauldron to see Hermione smile and giggle when she caught Draco gazing at her.  
  
"Miss Granger! Kindly pay attention in my class. 20 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class. What is so interesting to take your goody-good attention away from my lesson?" sneered Snape  
  
"Ummmm..." Hermione tried to think of something to say  
  
"Why don't you ask Malfoy? He seemed to have something to do with it." Shouted Harry  
  
"Malfoy? Why would he have anything to do with Miss Granger's outbursts?" asked a leery Snape.  
  
"I simply banged my knee on the desk. Don't drag me into your girlfriend's mess." answered Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, and I thought it was funny the git was hurting." Explained Hermione  
  
"Well then. Another 20 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's outburst. Now class, get on with your potions. And Mr. Longbottom, please don't screw it up, I don't feel like changing colors today."  
  
'Could this really be happening?' Harry wondered. He would just have to confront Hermione about it before he mentioned anything to Ron. He didn't need one of his best friends blowing up at the other one for no reason. Harry decided to wait for Hermione after class.  
  
As soon as the last student left the classroom, Hermione went over to Draco and kissed him with all her pent up frustration.  
  
"I love you. You know that, right?" asked Draco as her pulled away from her breathlessly  
  
"Yes, and I love you too. I really wish we could just tell everyone though."  
  
"I know, I do too. But you know what would happen if my father found out..."  
  
"I know, I just wish that's all."  
  
Just as they were turning to leave, Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor. 


	4. Revalations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Draco's heart was racing. She wouldn't stir or wake up.  
  
"Hermione, come on. Don't scare me like this." He pulled out his wand and muttered a levitating spell and walked with her out of the room.  
  
Harry was about to go in after her when she didn't immediately come out. He then noticed Draco coming out levitating Hermione in front of him.  
  
"Malfoy! What did you do to her? I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"I didn't do anything you twit. She fainted. Now get out of my way so I can get her to Madam Pomfrey." Harry followed Draco the whole way up to the hospital wing to ensure that his friend got their safely. He still didn't trust Malfoy even though he appeared to be helping.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was checking her medicine cabinet when Draco Malfoy came bursting through the hospital door and deposited Hermione Granger on the nearest bed.  
  
"Oh my, what happened to the dear girl?"  
  
"She just fainted, I don't know what's wrong with her." cried Draco  
  
Harry was concerned for his friend but also noticed how concerned Malfoy was for her too. 'This is unnatural, Malfoy hates her. He calls her mudblood. Why would he care about what's wrong with her?'  
  
"Now, you two shoo. Let me tend to her." said Madam Pomfrey pushing the two boys out the door.  
  
"But, I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to know what happened." Draco tried desperately to find a reason to stay.  
  
"I want to stay too. She's my best friend." Harry just couldn't believe what was coming from Malfoy.  
  
"No, she needs her rest and I need room to see what is wrong with her. I will send for you both when she wakes up. Now, go."  
  
Both boys left with sullen looks on their faces, both not ready to face the other. So, they each made their way to their own houses.  
  
As soon as Harry and Draco left, Madam Pomfrey did a thorough exam on Hermione with a simple spell to tell her what was wrong. She ran her wand over Hermione's body muttering a revealing spell and waited for the tip of her wand to turn red where the problem was.  
  
When her wand found its way to Hermione's stomach it turned a crimson red. "Oh dear, I can't believe it. Well, nothing to do until the young girl wakes up."  
  
When Hermione woke up it was to a table full of flowers and candy, obviously from Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville.  
  
"Well, good to see your up."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, what happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"Well dear, it seems you fainted and young Mr. Malfoy brought you here. He seemed quite concerned too. Interesting."  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Hermione looking around for him  
  
"I sent him and Mr. Potter to their own houses. After we discuss what the problem is and you eat something, I will send for them both."  
  
"Well, what is wrong with me? It's not serious I hope, and when can I leave?"  
  
"Oh, you can leave anytime you want, after you eat. There is nothing actually wrong with you dear. Although, there is the slight matter of you being pregnant."  
  
At that last part Hermione felt like fainting again. "I'm what? No, you have to be mistaken. We've been careful."  
  
"Well, not as careful as you thought. Should I let Mr. Potter in so you can tell him? He's been checking every 15 minutes in you were awake yet."  
  
'I wonder if Madam Pomfrey thinks Harry is the father. Will everyone believe that?' "Um, Madam Pomfrey? Harry isn't the father."  
  
"Oh, pardon me for assuming. Didn't mean to insinuate anything." Apologized Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"That's alright. Could you send for Draco Malfoy to see me first, then Harry?" Hermione could barely digest the news that she was pregnant, but she new she had to tell Draco right away.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? I guess, but only a few minutes before you need to eat something. I will dismiss you from the rest of your classes today."  
  
Five minutes later Draco ran into the room and sat down next to Hermione's bed and took her hand in his.  
  
" 'Mione, are you ok? I was so worried. I was afraid to ask anyone how you were and Harry's been checking on you non-stop."  
  
"Draco, I'm fine and Madam Pomfrey said I could leave anytime."  
  
"That's great, let's go then. I want to get you back to our dorm so you can rest. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will excuse you from class."  
  
"Wait, Draco. I have something to tell you first. I don't know how to say this. I'm so scared."  
  
" 'Mione, what is it? Don't be scared, whatever it is I'm here for you no matter what. We can handle it together."  
  
"Really? No matter what?" Hermione searched his eyes for the answer she wanted  
  
"Of course. I love you. You can tell me anything." Draco squeezed her hand to reassure her that he was being honest with her.  
  
"After this, I'm not so sure you'll love me anymore." cried Hermione with tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"Don't say that. Just ell me what's wrong."  
  
With a fresh wave of tears in her eyes Hermione whispered, "I'm pregnant." Then buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Draco just sat there in a daze for what seemed like hours. Finally he spoke. "This is a real shock,"  
  
"I know, and you probably never want to see me again.." interrupted Hermione still crying.  
  
"No, never. Actually, this might seem a little weird to you, but I think I'm happy about this." And for the first time after Hermione fainted, Draco smiled.  
  
"What?" gasped Hermione. "Just think about it. We can handle this. We're almost graduated anyway, so we're definitely old enough and prepared for this. We're going to have a baby. This binds us together forever." Now Draco had tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? What if your father finds out?"  
  
"We'll hide it for now. There's only three months until graduation. No one has to know. I'll keep spying and find a way for us to be together in the open. We'll be a family."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Hermione stopped crying and reached over to Draco and wiped away his tears with her thumb and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Oh goodness. Excuse me children. Well, Mr. Malfoy, time to go. I'm going to get Ms. Granger all ready to go. Should I let young Mr. Potter in?"  
  
"Yes, he can walk me back to my room." Hermione answered.  
  
"Draco, you better go before Harry sees you. I'll meet you in the common room after Harry leaves."  
  
"Ok, I love you. Remember that, and that we're going to be a family, forever." And with one last kiss, Draco left.  
  
Hermione just couldn't believe it. This little bit of new would seal her future with Draco forever. They would be together forever. The only problem was her two best friends and her boyfriend's father. What would happen if any of them found out?  
  
A/N: I guess you will all just have to wait and see. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
I'm evil, I know. Hope to have lots of reviews. Will update soon. Thanks  
everyone who is reading this. 


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I hope everyone likes it. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 5: Planning  
  
Harry came rushing into the infirmary with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? When can you leave?"  
  
"Harry, I'm ok. Madam Pomfrey said I just haven't been eating well, so I fainted. I can leave now, if you'll walk me back to my dorm." lied Hermione  
  
"Of course I will. Are you sure you shouldn't rest some more here?" Harry wasn't sure she should leave. She still looked pale and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"No, I want to rest in my own room. Professor McGonagall gave me a pass excusing me from classes today and tomorrow." She didn't want to tell him that she really wanted to be with Draco.  
  
"Ok, can you walk?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not injured. I just fainted, I'm fine."  
  
Harry walked Hermione back to her room supporting her with his arm not matter how much she protested.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to take me to bed. I'm not an invalid, I can do it." Contrary to what she said, she loved to be pampered, and relished every minute of Harry's attention.  
  
"Now, you take it easy and I'll make sure no one disturbs you so you can rest. Are you hungry, do you need me to get you anything?" asked Harry as he was backing out of the room.  
  
"No, I'm fine. If I need anything I'll have Draco get it."  
  
"Oh, Malfoy. I guess that's ok. Well, get better and come see us as soon as you feel well. I'm sure Ron will want to break down your door to make sure you're alright. I won't let him disturb you. Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
With that Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower to tell his friends how Hermione was.  
  
After Hermione was sure Harry had gone, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the common room. There in front of the fire sat Draco curled on the couch with his head resting on his hand sleeping.  
  
Hermione thought he looked like an angel sleeping there with his blonde hair now falling into his face. She hated to wake him so she climbed onto the couch next to him and stretched out with her head resting on his lap and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
Draco woke up to a numb arm and heavy weight in his lap. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night. He looked down to see Hermione fast asleep in his lap. He ran his fingers through her curly brown hair, then moved his hand down her cheek, over her breasts, and finally down to rest on her abdomen where their unborn child was growing.  
  
'I just can't believe I'm going to be a dad. Our baby is growing right there in 'Mione's stomach. How did I get so lucky?'  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking?" asked Hermione, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking about the baby. How do you feel?"  
  
"A bit hungry, actually. But I don't want to leave this spot." complained Hermione. She was so comfortable lying in the arms of her lover and father of her child.  
  
"That can be arranged. I'll send for some food from the house elves. We can stay here all night." Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
They finished there food in front of the fire, then Draco read Hermione her favorite story, The Wizard of Oz. This became the common practice for the pair all the way until graduation time.  
  
Occasionally her friends would stop by and she would visit and reassure them of her health. She never told any of them that she was pregnant. She knew she couldn't keep it from them forever; she would have to tell them sometime. She just didn't know when or how.  
  
Hermione tried to spend as much time as possible with Ron and Harry during the week before graduation.  
  
Harry and Ron had both decided to become Aurors after graduation. Dumbledore had actually had them training for the past 3 weeks already. He said they had to prepare for the war brewing between good and evil witches and wizards.  
  
Hermione still didn't know what she wanted to do, considering she would have a child to think about. Draco had told her he would set her up in an apartment in the muggle world so she would not be noticed by his father.  
  
He would visit her as often as he could during her pregnancy until Voldemort and his father could be defeated.  
  
She hated that she and Draco could not be together all of the time. He promised his departure would be short, that they would be a family soon. She had to believe him. She loved him.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard's chess. Well, actually Harry and Ron were playing. Hermione was just watching.  
  
"So, 'Mione, have you decided what you want to do after graduation yet?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, I really haven't thought about it really."  
  
"What? Hermione Granger doesn't know what she's going to do with all the knowledge she gained from Hogwarts?" asked a very cynical Harry  
  
"Well, I've just had other things on my mind. I was thinking about something in journalism though." 'I have other things on my mind, yeah, the fact that I'm almost 4 months pregnant'  
  
"What is it that's been on your mind lately 'Mione? You haven't come out of your dorm except to go to class, and, surprisingly, I've noticed the same thing of Malfoy. What's going on 'Mione?" asked Harry suddenly feeling anger and jealousy rise up like bile in his throat.  
  
"Look Harry. Draco and I have just become friends, that's all. We've had to share quarters, plan events, and patrol together. It was best to be civil." Hermione was now becoming angry herself.  
  
"Oh, its Draco now is it? How could you make nice with the enemy?" cried a disbelieving Ron becoming redder in the face than even his hair.  
  
"Ron, we graduate tomorrow. After that there won't be any more Gryffindor vs. Slytherins, no house rivalries. There won't be any need to be enemies anymore. Get over your selves." With that Hermione stalked off to her own room.  
  
To the common observer it would seem that Hermione was angrily running away. What no one knew was she was rushing to her bathroom to throw up. She was now almost 4 months pregnant and had morning sickness every morning.  
  
A couple of day's late graduation finally arrived. Hermione graciously accepted her diploma and made her valedictorian speech. The Weasley family was there along with her parents and Sirius Black. She was very nervous.  
  
She stepped up on stage and muttered a spell to enhance her voice.  
  
"Professors, Students, and Parents, welcome to Hogwarts graduation ceremony. I am so proud to have been a student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have had the most wonderful and fulfilling experiences of my life here. I hope to say that every graduate here today will take the knowledge they have gained and use it to better the wizarding world. I will have to say, I am happy to have all of the competition over with. Not only at the quidditch matches. I mean all the dividing of bloodlines, loyalties to houses, and friends. I wish for all of this to disappear after we leave Hogwarts. I hope we can all overlook our differences and become a united force against evil. Thank you."  
  
Everyone was stunned speechless. Professor Dumbledore stood and began clapping, then was followed by all of the staff. When the parents and fellow students regained themselves (some wiping away a few tears) applause erupted throughout the stands.  
  
Harry and Ron were excited to be leaving and completing their Auror training, yet they were sad to leave Hermione. She would be leaving to go her muggle apartment in a week.  
  
Hermione stood next a huge tree staring out over the massive lake at Hogwarts, remembering their horribly wet ride across it 1st year.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and caress her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with the Weasleys and Harry?" asked Draco as he nibbled on her ear.  
  
"They're all too busy congratulating and talking about their jobs and future plans. What am I supposed to say? Well, I'll be living in secret in the muggle world, pregnant by your worst enemy, while he spies against his father, possibly risking his life?"  
  
As Hermione said this last part she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Draco turned Hermione around to face him and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I love you, and I will do anything to protect you and our baby. Even if that means me dying. Don't cry, it will all work out."  
  
"How can you say that, we don't know what will happen. I can't stand to lose you. I love you so much."  
  
"I just know it'll be alright." Draco said sighing into Hermione's hair.  
  
"Uh oh, I see Potter and Weasley looking around for you. Let's say our goodbyes here and I'll see you as soon as I can get away."  
  
"Not goodbye. See you soon." Hermione reminded Draco  
  
"That's right. I love you with all of my heart. Take care of our little guy in there. I'll see you soon."  
  
"I will, and what makes you think it's a boy?" smiled Hermione for the first time that day.  
  
"I'm the father, I just know." smirked Draco  
  
"Yeah, ok. I love you too. Don't stay gone too long." and with this Hermione pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss. She felt like this was the last time she would ever see him.  
  
Draco reluctantly pulled away and walked away from the one woman he's ever loved and his unborn child.  
  
Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione with all intentions of scarring her when they noticed her sobbing into her hands.  
  
Ron reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong 'Mione?"  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place so much. I can't believe our time here is over."  
  
Harry leaned over and hugged Hermione fully buying into her story until he caught a fleeting glance of Malfoy walking away constantly looking over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.  
  
'Could Malfoy miss this place too? No! It's got to be Hermione. They're closer than she will tell us. Should I bring it up?' wondered Harry  
  
"Well, boys. I have to go or I'll be late for my train. I have to go to my parent's place. They're going to help me move into my new apartment. Promise you will owl me once you've started your new jobs?"  
  
"Of course we will. You keep in touch, ok?" said Ron hugging his one time crush.  
  
"Ok. I love you guys no matter what."  
  
With that Hermione left her two best friends in the whole world to enter into her world of hiding. She cried the entire train ride to her parent's. 


	6. Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
sappyromantic, foreveryours89, stablek, I-LOVE-SPENCER, yadrianne, deadnun, scolcomp25, kat6528, and sweebabe-101: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. If anyone wants to suggest any hints for the plot, let me know.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 6: Happenings  
  
8 weeks later.....  
  
Hermione sat at her kitchen table drinking tea when a familiar white owl started tapping at her window.  
  
"Hedwig, you don't know how happy I am to see you. Would you like a treat?"  
  
Hermione got out a treat for the owl, and sat back down to read the letter attached to its leg.  
  
Dearest 'Mione,  
  
Ron and I have finally completed our Auror training. The Ministry is more strict than I thought. I'm so sorry for not owling sooner. The Ministry forbid contact outside of our training facility. We hope you are doing well. How are you enjoying your new apartment? We have missed you so much. Well, on top of the late owl we also have much sad news. We have been given our first assignment. We are to go undercover to try to locate Death Eater camps near muggle towns. This is great but it requires us to cut off all contact with anyone we know. We also don't know how long we'll be gone. As soon as this mission is over we will rush over to see you. We miss and love you so much.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
P.S. Please take care of Hedwig as I will not be able to use her.  
  
After reading her letter Hermione wiped away the tears that began to fall down her cheeks and shut the window as Hedwig would now be staying with her.  
  
How would she be able to make it without her two best friends? She didn't know how long they would be gone or if they would even make it back. Draco had only been to see her once since she moved into her own place.  
  
She sat there rubbing her now growing belly when she heard a loud pop coming from the living room.  
  
" 'Mione!!!! Where are you?"  
  
"Draco, I'm in the kitchen." She couldn't believe he was here.  
  
" 'Mione, we have to get you out of here now. My father knows where you are. Grab your stuff and let's go." Draco was rushing Hermione into her bedroom like a madman.  
  
"Draco, how does he know about us? Why is he coming here?"  
  
"I had told my mother, she is the only person I trust besides you. My father was beating her and she let it slip that she knew something. So, my father used a truth curse on her to get her to talk. She told him everything, and he wants to kill you."  
  
"Not just her. The child too." came a sneering voice from the doorway.  
  
"Father, you stay away from her. I will not let you harm her or our baby." screamed Draco, jumping in front of Hermione, hoping to shield her from any harm.  
  
"I had hoped you could be made to see the way of the Dark Lord, but it seems I will have to teach you a lesson boy."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucious levitated Draco with his wand and moved him to the corner of the room.  
  
"Now, you my dear please don't put up a fight. Just come with me, I'm going to teach you and my son a lesson before I kill you."  
  
Hermione tried to run before her legs suddenly became stiff and she fell to the floor and everything went black.  
  
When Hermione woke up everything was pitch black. All she could tell was the room she was in was cold and damp.  
  
'Where am I? Oh no, Draco. What did Lucious do to him?' wondered Hermione.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise over to her left. A light from a torch was making its way down some stairs. It looked like she was in a dungeon. The person coming down the stairs was wearing a hooded cloak hiding his or her face.  
  
It wasn't just one person, she notice a line of hooded figures coming down the passage way. They made their way to the far end and formed a circle.  
  
The room began to feel even colder. Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was about to happen. A lone hooded figure began to make his way down the stairs, and all of the other hooded figures knelt down. This figure must be the leader. He walked to the center of the circle and looked right at Hermione.  
  
Hermione shuddered. She was looking straight into a pair of red glowing eyes. The figure removed his hood and she was looking right at Voldemort himself.  
  
"Lucious, you have done well, capturing the mudblood and her unborn child. We can use the child to bring Draco around. He is important to us, I need him to take my place. He is my chosen heir."  
  
"He will come around My Lord. If he does not, he will see all whom he loves die. I have my son under the Imperius Curse, he knows nothing of what goes on here. Yet."  
  
Hermione could not believe her ears. Voldemort was going to use her to control Draco's fate. Worse yet, he didn't even know what was going on.  
  
Weeks went by and Hermione was beginning to lose hope of ever getting out of the dungeon. She was fed, but she was not offered a change of clothes or a bath. She couldn't stand to be herself right now.  
  
It seemed it had been days since Lucious Malfoy had been down to see her, to inflict pain upon her. He would slice her on her arms and legs if she didn't respond to his questions and taunts.  
  
Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened and someone began to descend the staircase. She couldn't see who it was but noticed it was a woman.  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you ok? Can you speak?" asked the blonde hair who looked like and angel.  
  
"Yes, but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Narcissa. I am Draco's mother. I can not talk long. I am always being watched. Lucious is gone on a raid, Draco is fine, and I have taken care of everything. Do not worry."  
  
"What do you mean everything will be taken care of? How will I get out of here?" worried Hermione. She did not dare have false hope of being released. She was now 6 months prenant.  
  
"So, you are the girl Draco has been talking about? You're going to be the mother of my grandchild?" asked Narcissa gleefully accepting Hermione.  
  
"Yes, maam. I hope I will do."  
  
"More than you know. I have to return to Draco. You just hold tight for a little while longer." and with that Draco's mother retreated upstairs.  
  
'Could this really be happening? After this many weeks, could she really be getting out of this retched hell hole?' 


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
xolitlbabigrlox: I'm glad you love the story. I plan to continue to the end. Hope you hang in there.  
  
RaineMalfoy: I know Draco is the bad guy, but he is my favorite character. I can't really think he is too cute (I'm 21 and that would be a little weird) hahaha.  
  
sweetbabe-101: I'm a sap for a happy ending, so jump to your own conclusions, lol.  
  
scolcomp25: Thank you for the compliment. I'll update every chance I get.  
  
Riley17: I'm glad you like it. I love the reviews. I only have one story right now, but I'll try to write other.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 7: Escape  
  
Another day went by before Narcissa Malfoy returned to the dungeons holding Hermione captive.  
  
"Hermione, we're going to get you out of here now. We can't wait a moment longer. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, but how am I getting out? Aren't you being watched? Where is Draco?"  
  
"Hold on there girl, you have so many questions. They will all be answered, but I have to get you upstairs. Now, move away from the door." Narcissa Malfoy pulled a ring of keys off of her belt and unlocked the cell door.  
  
"Follow me." Narcissa let Hermione up the staircase leading to the main mansion. They walked down a long corridor and came out a doorway into what appeared to be the dining room.  
  
There sat Draco looking at his plate filled with food, not seeming to know what was going on around him.  
  
"Draco?" asked a stunned Hermione  
  
" 'Mione?" Draco ran up to Hermione and picked her up in a tight hug, swinging her around the dining room.  
  
"I am so sorry for the hell you had to go through. I can't believe how much you have grown. Look at our little baby growing. You must be famished and want a bath. Let me take you upstairs."  
  
"Yes, I must just smell awful, and I am starved. I'm so happy right now."  
  
"Well, we don't have too long. I'll explain everything after you've cleaned up and eaten. I don't want you to get ill."  
  
Draco took Hermione up to his room to get changed.  
  
"Draco, where is your father? Why hasn't he been down to the dungeon in days?" asked Hermione as she undressed while Draco ran the bath water.  
  
"He's dead." said Draco, not showing any emotion at all.  
  
"What? How? When?" Hermione was almost speechless. She hoped Draco didn't kill him, she knew he couldn't handle having that on his conscious.  
  
"A few days ago he left on a raid on a muggle village. They attacked and already killed a few muggles when Aurors from the Ministry showed up. Only a few Death Eaters got away. My father was not one of them. The few who got away, showed up here for a meeting with Voldemort. Crabbe's father reported to Voldemort that my father was killed by Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry?! I can't believe it. What will Voldemort do now?" Hermione laid in the tub relaxing while Draco scrubbed her back and told the story of his father's death.  
  
"Yes, Harry killed my father. I don't hate him for it. I respect him more now. My father was an evil man. He wanted to kill you and our child. I would have killed him myself." Draco began to cry. He couldn't hold in the feelings of anger and betrayal.  
  
"Draco, I know you hated your father, but you would have hated yourself more had you killed him. He's gone now, don't think of him anymore. What will happen now?"  
  
"Voldemort is so angry about Harry that he took the remaining Death Eaters and are out hunting him now. Don't worry 'Mione, Harry can take of himself. He has before. Now, how about some dinner while I pack some things for you? Then we'll go back to your place?" Draco asked while rinsing Hermione's hair.  
  
"That sounds perfect. I would really like a nap too. I am so exhausted." Hermione began to dry off while Draco got her some clothes.  
  
Draco stood in his and Hermione's kitchen making tea while she slept. He had a lot to think about while she was sleeping. His father was dead and Voldemort would be too, soon. There was no more threat to his and Hermione's happiness.  
  
There was nothing standing in their way to raise their baby and be a family. He would do it. He would do it tonight. She was all he could think about, and the baby too.  
  
"Draco, what are you thinking about?" asked Hermione coming in rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"I have something to ask you. I don't know how to do this and I don't want to disappoint you."  
  
"Honey, nothing you do could disappoint me. What is it?"  
  
Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. He then dropped down to one knee taking Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco held his breath waiting for her answer.  
  
"Oh Draco, of course I will. I love you." Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
"You have made me the happiest I could ever be. I love you." Draco couldn't believe she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
"But I don't want to get married until after the baby is born. I want to hold our little girl when I become your wife."  
  
"We're not having a girl, we're having a boy." laughed Draco as he lured a now 6 ½ month pregnant Hermione to the bedroom.  
  
"We'll see. You know, I do have the advantage of mother's intuition."  
  
Draco couldn't even come up with a come back. He was too preoccupied undoing Hermione's top.  
  
"Shhhh, no more talking." he said as he slipped off Hermione's shirt and started working on her jeans. When he had her completely naked he gently laid her down onto the bed. He then began to strip off his own clothes giving a delighted Hermione a strip tease.  
  
They made love all through the night. When Hermione woke up she was content in knowing that she would be beginning her new life with the man she loved and her child. They would be safe now.  
  
She couldn't help letting her thoughts drift to her dear friends Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen them in 3 months and knew that Voldemort was after them. She wished them all the luck and good magic she could before drifting into a dreamless sleep next to her fiancé. 


	8. Baby and a Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
A/N: I apologize if it gets a little fluffy now. I'll try to put more action later. Right now I want to focus on Draco and Hermione's relationship and what is happening with Harry and Ron. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a lot of homework to do; I work during the day and go to school at night.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 8: Baby and a Wedding  
  
2 months later.....  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, love?" asked Draco looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet to see Hermione standing in the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Umm..I think you should send for the midwife and your mother now."  
  
"Oh my! Is it time? Is the baby coming?" Draco jumped up out of his chair and ran over to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, the baby is coming now and I don't think it wants to wait." Hermione let out a moan of pain as she felt another contraction.  
  
Draco ran over to the fireplace and threw a handful of black powder into it. Suddenly the face of Narcissa Malfoy filled the fire place.  
  
"Oh Draco, what is it dear?"  
  
"Mother, the baby is coming. Hermione needs you now, and bring the midwife."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there right away son." and with that her face disappeared from the fire place.  
  
10 minutes later Narcissa Malfoy and the midwife arrived by floo powder.  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He'd been listening to Hermione scream in pain for three hours. He felt useless and ready to burst into the room when he heard a baby cry. He wanted to run into the room but his mother had told him to wait until she came to get him.  
  
The door opened after a few minutes and Narcissa poked her head out.  
  
"Draco, you have a daughter. Come in and see her, she's beautiful." Draco followed his mother in not able to say a word.  
  
"Draco, we have a baby girl. I love you so much." Hermione said crying along with the new baby.  
  
"She is beautiful. I love you too. She looks just like you. What are we going to name her?" Draco now had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I think we should name her Allison. Allison Chase Malfoy. Look, she has your blue eyes."  
  
"Yeah, she does. Allison? I like it. I can't believe I'm a dad. Hermione, we're parents." Narcissa and the midwife left the room silently to let the new parents become acquainted with their daughter.  
  
"I know, our lives are going to be so different. So, when do you want to discuss our wedding date?" asked Hermione laughing bringing up the long forgotten discussion.  
  
"Any time you want. The sooner the better. I can't wait to make you my wife and be a family."  
  
2 years later......  
  
"Ginny, I am so nervous. I can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow." said a jittery Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were out doing a little last minute shopping before the wedding. Draco had decided to give Hermione the muggle wedding she wanted. They would have a private wizard wedding later.  
  
"I can't believe you talked Draco into a muggle ceremony. I've never been to one myself."  
  
Ginny was so excited to have been asked by her best friend to be her Matron of Honor. Not that she knew what that was before she was told by Hermione.  
  
"I just wish Ron and Harry could be here. Still no word, huh?" asked a saddened Hermione worried about her two best friends.  
  
"No, the Ministry just keeps giving us updates that they're still alive and fighting the good fight. I can't believe they won't let them contact anyone. I miss them both so much. Mother cries everyday for dear Ron. They've been gone nearly three years now."  
  
Ginny started to tear up so she stopped talking and walked over to rack of dresses in search of a good sale.  
  
"Well Ginny, I think we should go now. I have to pick up Ali from my mother's house. Draco had to work today at the Ministry so my mum decided to baby-sit. She loves spending the day with Ali."  
  
Hermione started to beam when talking about her daughter. She still couldn't believe that she had a two year old daughter and was getting married tomorrow.  
  
"Where is she staying when you go on your honeymoon? You are taking a honeymoon right? Even us witches and wizards know about that." laughed Ginny  
  
"We're taking her with us. We're going on a family vacation. I don't think either of us could stomach the idea of being away from her for too long. I can't get over how much she looks like Draco with her blonde hair and blue/grey eyes."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it, the day was finally here. In five minutes she would become Hermione Granger Malfoy. Ginny was already teary eyed while helping Hermione with some final touches to her make up.  
  
"Ginny, you have to stop crying or I'll start crying and it'll ruin my make up."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm just so happy for you."  
  
Hermione's mother walked into the room holding the hand of her two year old granddaughter.  
  
"Honey, are you ready? Draco's waiting." asked her mother  
  
"Yes, mum. I'm ready. Come here Ali, give mummy a hug."  
  
Alison ran up and gave Hermione a tight hug. Hermione put her down on the floor and held her hand.  
  
"OK, let's go." and with that Hermione was prepared to walk down the aisle to her awaiting groom.  
  
Draco stood waiting nervously at the alter. He was nervous because he had never been to a muggle wedding much less been in one. Suddenly the music started and Draco looked at the opening doors.  
  
He felt fatherly pride when his daughter began walking down the aisle throwing rose petals as the flower girl. Next, down came Ginny the Matron of Honor looking beautiful. Draco smiled at her and then had his breath taken away when Hermione appeared at the doorway on the arm of her father.  
  
She looked stunning, her gown was strapless yet tasteful, it was form fitting down to the waist where it flared out down to the floor. She had a lace veil shielding her face and a long train flowing down the back of the gown.  
  
Finally, she reached Draco and her father kissed her cheek symbolizing him giving her to Draco.  
  
After they exchanged rings it was time for the groom to kiss the bride. This was the part Draco was waiting for. To him, this was the best part of a muggle wedding.  
  
As they were walking down the steps of the church to their awaiting car someone yelled out, "Where are you off to now?"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Disney Land!!!!!" they both screamed laughing. They hopped into the car with their daughter and drove off heading to the airport for their long awaited vacation. 


	9. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I originally didn't write anything about their trip to Disney Land, but since everyone wants to read about Draco riding Dumbo, here's a chapter including the trip.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 9: The Return  
  
Disney Land...  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, pleeeeaaaase!" whined 2 ½ year old Ali.  
  
"Draco, come on. Take her on the Dumbo ride. You know I get nauseous from heights." Hermione was trying hard to get her husband to take their daughter up in the ride.  
  
Husband, daughter, Hermione could not believe she was married and had a daughter. Just 3 ½ years ago she was still in school.  
  
"Fine, Ali, come on. One ride and then we move on. We can take our picture with Goofy." Draco reluctantly took his daughter on the ride.  
  
Hermione could not contain her laughter at the look on Draco's face as sat next to his bouncing little girl, going round and round.  
  
"You can never make me do that again, you hear me 'Mione." Draco looked quiet embarrassed at having ridden on a giant elephant.  
  
"I love you honey, I can't wait to get back and start our lives together." then looking down at Ali, "and you, I am so blessed to be your daddy."  
  
"Look Draco, there's Goofy. Let's go get a family picture with him." with that, off they went to enjoy the rest of their stay at Disney Land.  
  
3 years later....  
  
Ginny was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow after a tough day of shopping in Muggle London with Hermione and her mother. She spilled tea down the front of herself when she heard a loud popping noise from the other room.  
  
She stood up prepared to fight off who ever the attacker could be. She pulled out her wand and hid near the door.  
  
When two figures made their way through the door, Ginny nearly cursed them.  
  
"Ron, Harry?! I can't believe it's you!" cried Ginny running to the two men.  
  
"Ginny, it's so good to see you. How've you been? You look great." asked an excited Ron with an arm full of Ginny hugging him.  
  
"I've been good. I've missed you guys so much. How are you guys? Are you home for good?" Ginny was anxious for the answer to the last question.  
  
"Yes, we're through with our mission. Where is the rest of the family?" asked Ron.  
  
"They're in Romania with Charlie. His wife just had a baby. Harry, how are you?" Ginny began to blush when she noticed Harry staring at her.  
  
"Better, now that I can see you. I've missed you." Harry walked up to Ginny and swept her up into his arms and kissed her heartily on the mouth.  
  
"Wow, I uummm, wow." Ginny didn't know what to say. The boy she had had a crush on all through school and loved and missed for the last 5 ½ years, was now here and kissing her.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." agreed Harry.  
  
The trio moved the sitting room and Ginny made them some tea. The conversation revolved mostly about what the two men had missed for the past 5 years, until Ron asked the dreaded question.  
  
"So, how is Hermione? You have kept in touch with her haven't you?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I have. She's great actually. I won't tell you a thing about her though. You'll just have to hear it from her."  
  
Ginny could only suppress her smile slightly. 'What would they think if they knew that their best friend was married to Draco Malfoy?'  
  
"Her life can't have changed too much in 5 years. Right?" Ron didn't want to believe she could have changed too much.  
  
"Go and see her. She's moved now, but if you use floo powder and just say Hermione's place, you'll go right there."  
  
"Thanks, Gin. I'll be back later." and with that Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way to the fire place and each took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place.  
  
"Hermione's Place!" and they both disappeared.  
  
"Ali, go right now and put your new toys away or you can't play with them later." Hermione sent her 5 year old daughter to her room.  
  
"I want to play now." Ali did not wanting to do what her mother told her.  
  
She reminded Hermione so much of Draco. She had his blonde hair and blue/grey eyes, and most of all, his stubbornness.  
  
"No, you're going to have lunch first. Then, you can play."  
  
"Ok." with that Ali went to her room.  
  
Hermione was just putting on a pot of tea when there was a loud noise from the fire place. When the noise makers finally emerged from the fire place Hermione nearly fainted. Standing in her fire place covered in soot, was Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I can't believe you're here." yelled Hermione excitedly.  
  
Hermione ran to her long lost friends and enveloped them in a giant group hug.  
  
"Hermione, we're so glad to see you. It's been so long." gushed Harry  
  
"We're home for good now, so let's catch up. Ginny said we'd have to hear the news from the horse's mouth about you. So, spill." Ron was nervous to hear about her.  
  
"Well, let's go into the kitchen for some tea and you guys tell of your travels first. Then I'll tell you about boring old me." Hermione hoped to avoid the subject of her life for a little while, until she figured out how to tell them anyway.  
  
The newly reunited trio sat in the kitchen drinking tea while Harry and Ron recounted their tales of ridding the wizard world of death eaters and they're final battle with Voldemort.  
  
"You should have seen it 'Mione, Harry was bloody brilliant. You wouldn't believe Neville either. He's not the same shy, incompetent kid from Hogwarts. So, what's new in your life?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, what have you been doing for nearly 6 years?" asked a curious Harry.  
  
"Well, I work for The Daily Prophet as an editor. But, I choose to work from home to.." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence when Ali decided to join the conversation.  
  
"Mummy! I'm hungry."  
  
Ron and Harry were shocked. They just looked at the blonde little girl speechless. They couldn't believe Hermione had a daughter.  
  
"I know honey. Come here and have a sandwich. I want to meet friends from school. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, meet my daughter Allison. Ali, say hi to Ron and Harry."  
  
"Hi. Mummy, I don't want a samich, I want ice cream. Daddy would let me have ice cream." pouted Ali.  
  
"That's because your daddy spoils you rotten. No ice cream, why don't you go play in your toy room until daddy get home. Ok?" Hermione didn't want her daughter their when she explained who her husband was.  
  
Little Ali left the room and Ron looked at Harry in shock.  
  
Harry decided to be the bold one and break the silence. "So, 'Mione, you have a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, she's 5 and she's the greatest. What do you think?"  
  
"She's beautiful She doesn't really look like you though." answered Ron.  
  
"Yes, she looks like her father." Hermione was looking all around the room avoiding looking the guys in the face.  
  
Suddenly Harry had a realization. "Hermione, you said she was 5. That means.."  
  
"That I was pregnant before we left school." finished Hermione.  
  
"You were pregnant during school and we didn't know it? We didn't even know you were seeing anyone. This means we know the father." Ron couldn't believe Hermione had kept the biggest secret of her life from her two best friends.  
  
"No one did. We hid it from everyone. I gave birth the December after school, and then two years later we got married. I'm happy guys. I'm sorry you had to miss it all, but you left. You didn't even come see me to say goodbye and then you're gone for 5 years." she stopped talking when tears suddenly started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, we're sorry. We would have said goodbye, but the Ministry wouldn't let us. You don't know how much we missed you." said Harry wiping her tears away.  
  
"We want to be a part of your life. Who are you married to? Who is Allison's father?" asked Ron, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well..." just then, there was a loud pop in the den and male voice called out.  
  
" 'Mione, we're back."  
  
"That's him now; try not to overreact too much."  
  
"Why would we overreact?" asked Harry  
  
"Just try not too. You'll see. We're in the kitchen honey."  
  
Ron and Harry sat there confused when in walked their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. 


	10. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the plot is mine.  
  
EuphoniumBur10: Yeah, Draco is great.  
  
RaineMalfoy: Sorry about the Pooh Bear thing.  
  
julesec: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I love writing about Hermione and Draco.  
  
Apollonia2: Thank you so much, I hope so too.  
  
StarlightAngeldust: I'm glad you think so.  
  
theophania: Thanks for the review. I hope I do the story justice.  
  
darkness of death: I plan on it.  
  
yadrianne: I don't know, just wait to find out.  
  
kat6528: I know, poor Ron. But I like Draco.  
  
Riley17: I know, but I love a good cliffhanger.  
  
Life  
  
by: pegasus21  
  
Chapter 10: Confrontations  
  
"We, who's here honey?" Draco's question was answered when he walking in the kitchen to see the two people he least likely thought to see.  
  
"Potter, Weasly? It's nice to see you. When did you get back?" Draco asked as he handed a bundle to Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry watched as Hermione took the squirming bundle away from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Just today." said a dazed Ron. 'It can't be possible. My 'Mione could not be married to Malfoy.'  
  
"Ron, Harry, I want you to meet my husband, who you know, Draco Malfoy. And this is our son Logan. He's two months old."  
  
Harry stood up and looked at the blonde haired, brown-eyed, baby boy. He had to admit, 'Mione had beautiful children.  
  
"So, you two hid your relationship from us in school, got pregnant at 17, got married, and had another kid?" asked Ron still dazed and confused and wanting to get the story straight.  
  
"Yes, we've been together almost seven years now." said Draco as he slipped his arm around his wife and son.  
  
"I can't believe you kept a secret from us for two years before we left. How could you not tell us?" asked Ron his voice becoming louder and angry. His face was becoming the shade of his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron; I just knew you guys wouldn't understand. You hated Draco, and I loved him. How could I ask all of you to force yourselves to be civil just because of me?"  
  
"I don't give damn! You should have been my girl! Now I know why you never got a clue to my feelings. You were off shagging this bastard!" Ron was very close to Hermione's face now and was shouting.  
  
Draco stepped in front of his wife. "Hey, you need to back off from my wife."  
  
"She shouldn't be your wife! We were supposed to be together. How could you, you bitch?" He then apperated from Hermione's kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione. He's just upset. He's had feelings for you ever since 5th year." assured Harry.  
  
"I can't believe this Harry. You guys are my best friends and now Ron hates me. Tell me you don't feel the same Harry." Hermione moved closer to Harry in a moment of panic, not wanting to lose the 2nd best friend in a day.  
  
"I can't say I'm happy about this, but I'm willing to get to know Draco better and give this a chance. I love you 'Mione, like a sister. You're my family. Now Draco, Ali, and Logan are my family."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold in her tears as she ran to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. When she finally let go, Draco reached out a hand to Harry. Harry took and the two men shook hands.  
  
"Glad to know you Potter. You're a good man. I can't have my 'Mione all sad and depressed now can I? You can be assured that I love her with all my heart and we're happy. All four of us."  
  
"Ok, now let me see that little bundle of joy. He looks like both of you."  
  
Harry stayed and continued to play with baby Logan, and later with Ali when she came out of her room. He had to admit, they were a beautiful family.  
  
Little did he know what his red-headed friend was scheming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ron, what have you done?" asked Ginny after her brother appeared back at the Burrow all flustered.  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I just had to get out of there. She's married to Malfoy, and had his children. They're a family now. That should have been my family."  
  
"Ron, you have got to get over this. Could you really have expected her to wait five years for you even if she did love you that way? Would you have had her waste her life away?"  
  
"Of course not, I want her to be happy, but.."  
  
"And she is. Didn't you see her with Draco and the kids? Hermione and Draco have been together 7 years, since they were 16. They had a child together at 17; can you imagine how close they became after that experience?" Ginny was trying to put all the sense into her brother that she could.  
  
Ginny had been as close to Hermione as a sister since Hogwarts and Hermione's children called her 'Aunt Gin'.  
  
"I just don't know if I can get over this. I'll try thought, for 'Mione. I do love her you know? I always have." Ron felt as though he could cry. He shed one lonely tear for his lost love. That was all he would allow himself.  
  
"I have to go. I have to do something about this. Show them how I feel about this. I'll see you later Gin." Ron made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Ron, don't do anything stupid." Ginny had no idea what state of mind her brother was in. She didn't want him to do anything rash.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Draco, come on. Harry told us to meet him at the Burrow 10 minutes ago." Hermione tried to rush her husband. He always had a habit of being late when he didn't want to go somewhere.  
  
"Hang on, Logan spit up. I'm changing his shirt." Draco then appeared in the living room ready to floo to the Burrow.  
  
"Ok, all set. Did Harry say why he wanted us to meet there?"  
  
"No, he just said it was important and to bring the whole family." In five seconds flat the Malfoy family appeared at the Burrow.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, what are you guys doing here?" asked a curious Harry.  
  
"You asked us to come. I received your owl yesterday." Hermione thought Harry was playing a trick on her.  
  
"No, I got an owl saying Ginny wanted to see me here. I wonder what's going on." Harry thought his question might be answered when Ginny walked into the room.  
  
"Um, guys, what are all of you doing here?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"Well, we got an owl from Harry asking us to meet him here. He says he got an owl from you asking him to meet you here. Do you know anything about this?" Draco was beginning to worry now.  
  
"No, I have no clue.." suddenly the lights went out and there was a strange glow from above the fire place.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS 'MIONE AND DRACO ON YOUR MARRIAGE AND BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!  
  
Sparks were flying everywhere like fireworks, pictures of Hermione and Draco; Hermione, Draco, Ali, and Logan; Ali and Logan; Ali by herself; Logan by himself, started to appear everywhere in the room.  
  
"Oh wow, I wonder who did this. Why? How?" wondered a dazzled Hermione.  
  
"I did. I hope you like it and take it as an apology about the way I acted and treated you and your family." Ron had appeared in the room.  
  
"Oh Ron, of course I forgive you. As long as you'll be my friend forever." Hermione hugged her now forgiven best friend.  
  
"And you, you better take care of our 'Mione here or you'll be answering to me." Ron said to Draco, wanting to appear a little more manly.  
  
"I promise. I love her and our family. I would protect them with my life." Draco extended his hand and shook hands with Ron.  
  
"Excuse me. Could I have everyone's attention?" Everyone turned to see Harry facing everyone with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Since this is such a joyous occasion already, I would like to add little more happiness to it, if possible." He turned towards Ginny and reached into his pocket pulling out a velvet box.  
  
"Ginny Weasly, I have loved you most of my life, missed you those horrible 5 years I was away. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Ginny squealed with glee and jumped into Harry's arms.  
  
"Yes, yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." Draco and Hermione smiled, knowing that two of their closest friends were going to get married.  
  
Later that night Draco and Hermione snuggled under the covers giving each other the others warmth.  
  
"I'm so glad for Harry and Gin. Yet, I'm so sad for Ron. He was in love with me, but I'm in love with you. Now, he has no one."  
  
"Honey, Ron will find his happiness. You just have to live your life and remain his friend. Help him through his tough times." Draco reassured his wife.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" asked little five year old Ali from the door to her parent's room.  
  
"Sure pumpkin, come on in." answered Draco, moving over so his daughter could get in between him and his wife.  
  
"I love you mummy, I love you daddy. Goodnight." whispered Ali as she fell asleep, as far away from the monsters that roamed the night as she could.  
  
The three Malfoy's fell asleep with baby Logan asleep in the crib next to the bed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story, I hope you liked it. This was my first fan fic and I had such a great time writing it. I hope for you to see more from me. 


End file.
